American Counterparts: Trouble in Japan
by YoukiKaira
Summary: The sequel to American Counterparts! Kaira and her group must find Kurama and the others in Japan to stop the new enemy that has appeared. But there in only one problem: how can they fight the enemy in each others body?
1. Dangerous Ally

**Hey Guys! I finally got up the first chapter, though it's rather short. I'll try to have the next chapter up this weekend, but no promises! Okay and now without any more waiting I present the first chapter of the sequel! Yippie!**

"Kaira! Open this door!"

"No!"

"You do know school starts in an hour, right? "

"I don't care! I'm not going!"

"Stop beening a baby and open this door!" Britt shouted and pounded on the door again.

"Never!"

"You've been locked in there for a month! You need to come out...don't make me break down this door!"

There was a pause. 'Heh, got her now.' Britt thought.

"Go ahead, it's your door." Kaira replied cooly.

"Grr! Whatever, fine! I'm going to school, see you later." Britt yelled and stormed off, slamming the front door on her way out.

"It's about time she left." Kaira stood up and streached. 'I'm greatful she's letting me stay at her house, but she is soo annoying!'

After taking a shower (dressing in black baggy pants and a tank top) and eating breakfast, she went to her little treasure cave.

(At The School...)

Tori and Krissy were waiting at the gate when Britt arrived.

"No luck huh?" Krissy asked, noticing Kaira wasn't with her.

"Not at all. Ever since we took down Game Master, she hasn't even tried to prank me." Britt answered.

"Well, it's only been a month you know. She's just depressed about losing Kurama." Tori picked up her bag and headed for the school door with the other two.

"Yeah yeah. By the way, have you guys tried to use your powers yet?" Britt opened the door.

"I can only use one bullet a day with my spirit gun." Krissy responded.

"I can summon my sword, but I can't extend it at all. I guess we need to start all over and train a lot."

"The only thing my energy is good for is making my punches stronger. I can't do anything else. And I don't know about Kaira. Though if I'm doing it right, it doesn't feel like she has any enegy at all."

"Well that doesn't seem right." Krissy said.

"Oh well, we should continue this later, class is about to start!" Tori mentioned.

"Right, see you guys at lunch."

(At the Cave..)

'Let me see, since I still haven't recovered my energy, I have to lift this rock myself. Where did I put that vine...' Kaira searched the ground until she located it. Then she braced herself against the wall and pulled the door open. 'Gosh, this thing gets heavier everytime I open it.' She tied the vine around a stake in the wall and went inside.

"Maybe I should just live here. It's much more peaceful." She looked around and then checked to make sure the four stones were in their places. She nodded in approval. "Good, at least one thing is right today."

Kaira flopped down on the couch, sighing as she hit her head on a box. "A box? Where did this come from?" She picked it up and shook it lightly. When it didn't explode, she decided to open it. There was an action figure of Kurama and a note which read:

"I figured he was on your mind, therefore here's a gift for you. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker and I don't plan on hurting you, much. This is basically a threat, either you get me the Necklace of Souls and the four stones, or I'll destroy him and your family. When you want to hand them over, I'll be waiting in the park. Ta-ta!"

"What the hell?! Who writes letters anymore?" She examined the doll when she discovered it was beeping. "Oh crap!"

She ran outside and threw the doll in the air. Only a second later the thing exploded, sending Kaira flying back into the cave.

"Stupid frickin' letter writing..." she mummbled as she dusted herself off.

"Oh and I was thinking you hadn't opened it yet."

She ran outside and looked around. "Who are you?"

"Aw come on, don't tell me you don't remember?" a tall dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"Wait a minute, Scott? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Kaira."

"Yeah yeah, save the hurt feelings. Just what in the world were you trying to pull by giving me that bomb?"

"You didn't like it?"

"Of course not! It tried to kill me! And what was with that note?!"

"It is really hard to please you isn't it? And whats with all the questions? Geez, chill out."

"I'll chill out when you tell me why you're here."

"I thought my letter answered that. I want the four stones and the Necklace of Souls."

"I'll never give you the stones and I've never heard of that stupid necklace. Why do you want it anyway?"

"Well the necklace can amplify your powers by half. When you merge the stones together, you have a powerful energy source. So if you combine them together, what do you think will happen?" Scott smirked.

"Hmm right. That's exactly why I'll never let you have them." Kaira got into a fighting stance.

"Oh? You think you can fight me with no spirit energy? You are sadly mistaken. Now that I know where the four stones are, I really don't need your help. Sorry but I have no use for you." Scott started rotating his right arm until a mini tornado formed around it.

Kaira's eyes widened. "No way...you're Jin's counterpart?"

"Ah, I see you know your fighters. Very good! Then you should also know you won't stand a chance." He charged at her, aiming for her head. "Tornado Fist!"

She tried to dodge it, but she was too slow. Instead of hitting her in the face, though, Scott's fist connected with her stomach. She was flung into the rock wall and buried beneath the rubble.

"Well that was a little easy. I guess you aren't as strong without your energy, heh heh." He studied the pile before entering the cave.

'No, I can't let him get the stones! I need to be stronger, I'm too weak...need more strength and energy! I can not be beaten by him! I **_WILL NOT_** be defeated by _him_!'

Scott stopped dead in his tracks. "Where is that power coming from? There's no way it could be her, it's not possible!" He ran back outside and watched as the fallen rocks were blasted away. "What the..what the hell are you?!"

Kaira stood up slowly, dark purple energy swirling around her. She had claws that where extended about six inches from her finger tips and long fangs. Her ears where a merge of her human ears and red/brown fox ears tipped black, her hair was still brown but with dark purple highlights. She had no tail, but she did have the animal's feet and ankles, red and black in color.

Scott just stood there. It wasn't the claws, the ears, or even the fangs that scared him, it was her piercing blood red eyes. "Seems like someone has found their inner demon." he managed to say.

She stared him down before letting out a horrible roaring howl, then she charged at him.

"What no witty comment? Or can't you speak now?" Scott dodged all of her swinging attacks and retreated into the trees.

She responded to this by taking down all the trees in her way. Finally, Kaira managed to tear down the tree Scott was going to land in, making him fall flat on his back. Then she dropped the tree on him.

"You are not human, you're a monster!" He gasped.

She growled in return.

"Heh, seems you let the demon have it's way. No wonder you couldn't summon your energy. You can't control it. Thanks to Game Master, you were able to use it fine before."

Upon hearing the name, Kaira bent down and was preparing to slice off his head.

"Scott! There you are! What the...Who is that?!" A guy questioned after he kicked Kaira away.

"Dude, you have to get me out of here! She's gone insane!" Scott yelled.

"Is that Kaira?"

"Yeah, hurry. Help me get this thing off."

"Some wind master you are."

"Oh shut up!"

The nameless guy rolled the tree off his friend.

"Thanks, now lets get out of here before we become fox food!"

"Shouldn't we knock her out first, so that she doesn't follow us?"

"Good idea. Tell me when to throw the tree."

"Yeah, thats not going to work, she doesn't have a mind to read!"

"Oh great. Well just lure her over here and I'll try to nail her."

"Okay. HEY FOX THING!!! OVER HERE!! WOOOOOO!!!!"

Kaira narrowed her eyes and growled once more. She ran after the loud one, not seeing the tree that was coming at her from behind. She took the hit right in the back of the head and collapsed on the ground.

"Nice one."

"Thanks, now lets go."


	2. To Japan We Go

**Hey guys! Thank you for your patience and for the reviews! I really love you!! Sorry this has taken so long to get up. I even made it a little longer for you! I wanted the second chapter to have the yu yu charcters in here, so the first half of this chapter may seem a little rushed, sorry for that. Okay, well here you go! Chapter two is ready for reading.**

(at the house...)

"Kaira! Kaira where are you???" Britt yelled through the living room.

"I hope she didn't take the depression thing too far." Tori whispered.

"I knew I should have dragged her to school today!" Britt ran to the kitchen. "Kaira!"

"You know, she probably left for her 'secret' cave. I hope she gets home soon." Krissy said and then went back to reading her book.

"Yeah me too, I want to tell her about the contest!" Tori looked out the window. "It's getting late."

Meanwhile Britt was in the back yard. "Kaira! Get your butt back here!!"

"Shut up! You're disturbing my peace!...And scaring the cat!"

"You want to make something of it neighbor?!"

"Are you threating me?"

"Bring it on, rookie!"

"That's it! I'm calling the cops!"

"Well go ahead! And the next time your cat comes into my yard, it might not come back!"

"No! Not little Pookie Poo! You're an evil person!"

"Oh! You haven't met evil yet! Remember what my cousin did to your precious kitty? Wait till she gets back. You better watch out." Britt then flung her hair over her shoulder and stalked into the house.

"You don't get along with others well, do you?" Krissy smirked.

"She started it. Her and her cat." Britt slumped into chair.

"Yes, blame everything on some one else." She glared at Tori. "Heh heh..sorry."

(in the woods..)

Kaira woke up to a major headache. "Oooow! My head...What the heck happened?" She looked around at all the fallen trees. "Stupid Scott, destroying the forest!" She stood up slowly, her world was still spinning a little. "Okay, I guess I should check the cave for the stones. Wow, it's almost dark. I wonder how long I was out?"

After stumbling around the tree trunks and having the reopen the door - she tripped over the stake, loosening the vine - Kaira finally made it inside. "Today is not my lucky day..."

Everything was a complete mess. There was no order to her posessions and the worst part was the stones were missing. "This is not good."

(Again...at Britt's)

"Okay, now I'm really worried. It's dinner time and she never misses dinner time." Britt paced in front of the other two who were sitting at the kitchen table eating chinese food.

"Look, I'm sure she's fine. Just come here, relax, and eat your food before it gets cold!" Krissy ordered.

"How can you guys be so calm!" Britt started to go into a rant, but was cut off by the door bell. "Kaira!"

"Now why would Kaira ring the door bell?" Tori asked while Britt half skipped, half ran to the door.

She snatched it open and got a real surprise.

"Good evening, Miss."

"Um, hello..officer.."

"Are you Britt?"

"Yes...?"

"There seems to be a problem-"

"If this has anything to do with disturbing the peace, it's not me!" Britt interrupted.

"Well, no. This is a problem with your cousin. You see, she was scaring people and demanding candy from their kids. Not to mention it seems she has been in a fight." The officer replied. He pulled Kaira by the arm to stand next to him. "If she does something like this again, we'll have to arrest her."

"Uh, yes I understand. Thank you so much for finding her!" Britt dragged Kaira into the house, glarring at her all the while.

"Please officer! Take me to jail!! I don't wanna stay here!" Kaira begged.

"Have a good evening." The officer nodded and turned to leave.

"You too, thank you again!" Britt smiled and waved at him. Then she rounded on Kaira.

"What were you thinking?! I have been worried sick about you! Do you know how late it is?!"

"Yeah, nice to see you too! No, no! Don't worry, I'm absolutly fine, other than the fact that I have this huge bump on my head and can't remember how I got it. Oh! And the stones were taken by Scott! Other than that, my day has been pretty sucky! How about yours?" Kaira said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me! Wait what did you say?"

"I said my day has been sucky..." Kaira went into the kitchen. "Aw man! You guys got chinese food?"

"Yeah. Yours is in the microwave, you know, to help keep it hot." Krissy laughed.

"I know that, geez...no respect around here."

"Don't walk away from me! What did you say about the stones?!" Britt yelled.

"They were stolen by Scott. Don't worry though, he isn't going to use their powers until he can get the Necklace of Souls. Hmm, though he might use the air stone to amp up his powers. He is Jin's counterpart after all." Kaira explained.

"What is the Necklace of Souls?" Tori asked.

"I have no clue."

"Shouldn't we be worrying about the stones instead of the necklace?" Britt looked at everybody.

"Think about it, Britt. None of us has enough spirit energy to take down this guy. It would just be a waste to go find him." Krissy reasoned.

"Yeah, we'd be getting hurt for nothing!" Tori added.

"I wish Kurama was here to help.." Kaira sighed.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Tori jumped up.

"What?! Is he here?!?" Kaira started looking around.

"Um, no. But you might be seeing him again!"

"Really!!!?"

"Yes! You see there was a contest last spring and the winner would get four tickets to Japan." Tori fumbled through her purse.

"...and?"

"And I won! So we get to go to Japan!" As she said this, Tori pulled the tickets out and shoved them in Kaira's face.

"Awesome!!! You are so cool! I love you the most!" Kaira grabbed Tori and danced around.

"I'm the one who's letting you stay in my house and I don't get any credit?" Britt complained.

"Well you kinda had to, I mean it was sort of your fault my house was destroyed." Kaira laughed.

"But we can't go to Japan yet. We have those stones to find first." Krissy eyed Britt.

"What?! Aw come on! They can't get the necklace unless they steal it from Koenma. They might go to Japan anyway." Kaira argued.

"Hey is anyone going to get the door?" Tori asked.

"I didn't hear the door bell..." Britt opened the door.

"Hello, is Kaira here?" A guy with spikey black hair said.

"Um, yeah. Kaira! It's for you!" Britt yelled.

"Now what?" Kaira stared at the guy. "You look familiar.."

He shifted his weight. "Um, I'm just here to give you this note. Have a good evening." He turned after handing Kaira the letter and ran down the sidewalk.

They both stood there for a moment before Britt spoke up. "Strange, that one. So what does the note say?"

"Uh, it says we need to get the necklace or else."

Britt grabbed the piece of paper from her. "What does this mean?"

"It means we go to Japan!" Kaira yelled and hugged Britt.

"When do we leave?" Krissy asked Tori. They both had entered the room when Kaira started yelling.

"The plane leaves Saturday." she answered.

"That's only two days away! Hurry up! We must start packing!" Kaira screamed excitedly and then ran to her room.

After the pause, Tori laughed. "I'm glad she isn't depressed anymore."

"Yeah, but does she even know where Kurama lives?" Britt looked at the others.

"Um, that is a problem...I guess we have to figure it out when we get there." Krissy shrugged.

"Whatever. Lets go home and pack so Kaira doesn't burst a blood vessel. We will be leaving quite early Saturday." Tori nudged Krissy.

"Right, see you guys then!" Britt closed the door and went to her room to start the process of packing.

(With Scott...)

"Did you hand her the note?" Scott asked the spikey haired guy.

"Yeah. It's a good thing she doesn't remember me. That could have went wrong in so many ways."

"Heh, now all we have to do is follow them to Japan and kill Koenma when we get the chance."

Spikey scratched his head. "You know, I've been wondering something. How are we getting to Japan?"

"Don't worry, Max. I have a plan."

(After the long day of waiting and then the several hours in the airplane, the group finally landed in Japan...-time skip!-)

"Woo-hoo! We are finally here!" Kaira jumped up and ran down the aisle to the exit. The Japanese in her wake weren't too happy about riding with the girl, but they were glad that the horrible ride was over.

Britt helped some people up, apologizing to them. "Gomen! Gomen nasai!"

"Wow, I didn't know you knew Japanese!" Tori said, surprised.

"I only know sorry, or I'm very sorry, and thank you, and good bye, and-"

"Okay we get it! Now lets go find Kaira before we lose track of her." Krissy started shoving Britt toward the door of the airplane.

"I'm guessing we already have. I don't see her anywhere!" Tori searched the crowded waiting room.

"Oh thats just great! Now what are we supposed to do?" Britt sighed.

"You could just follow us and maybe we will run into Kaira." someone responded behind them.

They all turned to meet...

"Yusuke!"

"In the flesh."

"I'm here too, ya know..."

"Oh hi Kuwabara. I didn't see you there!" Krissy laughed.

"Of course you didn't."

"So how did you guys know we were here?" Britt asked.

"Koenma told us that, and there is another mission coming up." Yusuke answered.

"Oh nice. So where is the rest of your group?" Tori looked around.

"You know Hiei. He could careless about reunions, and Kurama is at school." Kuwabara spotted someone. "Hey I think Kaira is over there."

Everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw Kaira running down the hall.

"Where is she going?" Yusuke stared after her.

"She probably doesn't have a clue." Britt shrugged.

"We should follow her. She'll get lost if we don't." Krissy mentioned.

"Nah, she'll be fine. I'm sure she can find what she's looking for. Besides, we have to find our bags and a hotel." Tori started walking to the luggage conveyor belt (don't have a clue what it's called, hehe).

"Okay, okay. Yusuke, Kuwabara? Do you mind being our guides?" Krissy asked.

"We don't mind. But could we stop somewhere and get something to eat? I'm starved!" Yusuke pointed at his stomach.

"Definately! Airplane food isn't very filling." Britt blushed when her stomach growled.

"Then I guess it's settled! It looks like your sister is having trouble with your stuff."

Tori was fighting the conveyor for her suitcase. One of the handles was stuck between the wall and the moving belt, not to mention the other luggage that kept banging into hers. "Let go of my bag you stupid thing! Grr!" She yanked one final time, pulling it from the machine and flinging clothes everywhere. "Nooo!"

"Come on, lets go help her out." With that, they all ran over to Tori.

(With Kaira..)

'Okay, it can't be that hard to find a school with pink uniforms.' Kaira thought as she ran down the sidewalk. 'Of course it would be a lot easier if I could find someone who was wearing the uniform!'

She turned a corner and ran into someone.

"Oww! Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Kaira looked up at the guy she slammed. "Oh, Kaitou?"

"Hmm? Do I know you?" he held out his hand for her to take.

"Not really. Do you know where I could find Kurama, I mean Suichi?" Kaira dusted off her pants as she asked.

"He is always at school. Would you like me to take you there?"

"That would be wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem. Since you already know my name, may I ask you for yours?"

"Right! I'm sorry! My name is Kaira."

"Kaira? Well then, I know who you are too."

Kaira gave him a curious glance. "Really?"

"Yes. Suichi talks about you all the time."

"And just what does Suichi say about me?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Aww come on!! Don't be a meanie!"

"I promised Suichi I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Geez..." She eyed his uniform. "Don't you guys ever get tired of wearing pink?"

"We're here. Will you need help finding him?" Kaitou asked, totally ignoring her question.

"No, I believe I can find him. Thanks for your help, I really appreciate it!"

"Have fun." He waved and then walked away.

She smiled and skipped toward the doors of the school. 'I finally get to see him again! Yes!'


	3. It's Just My Luck

**Hello everyone! I was actually trying to upload this yesterday, but fanfiction was having problems accepting my upload. Anywho, Thank you soooo much for your reviews! I love reading them! Sorry for the delay with the chapter too. I've been sick for the past week and havn't felt like typing much. But, that's nothing to worry about! Hope you like the chapter! Later!**

"Kura-ma! Kura-ma! La la la!" Kaira sang and reached for the door handle.

-BAM-

"Ow! My face! My nose! I think it's broken!" she stumbled backwards and fell down the front steps.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" The janitor helped her up.

"That's okay, I think I'm fine." Kaira rubbed her bruised nose.

"I thought all the students had went home. I'm not used to people being around when I leave." the lady explained as she locked the front doors.

"What do you mean? I thought the school was still open?" Kaira tilted her head.

"Oh, well since today is the first day to the week break, it was only a half a day. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Stupid Kaitou! Now I'll never get to see Kurama!"

"Kaitou? Oh yes he just left here a few minutes ago with that red headed boy. I forgot his name."

"Ku-, I mean, Suichi?! Which way did he go woman!" Kaira shook the poor lady.

"He-he went right! Right!" she shouted and pointed.

"KURAMA!! I'm coming!!!!" Kaira took off towards the gate, skidding as she turned right.

"Oh dear, what did I do to that girl..." the janitor stared at the clouds of dust that were slowly fading with the wind.

(With the others...still at the airport)

"Ok, I think we have everything now." Krissy sighed and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"I wonder if this bad luck is some kind of warning?" Tori thought out loud.

"What do you mean? Getting your bag caught in the track isn't that weird." Yusuke asked.

"Back at home Kaira got into some trouble with an old friend of hers. Turns out he is a counterpart of Jin. Anyways, she was defeated and he stole the stones. So now Tori thinks that this incident with the luggage is a sign we shouldn't be here." Britt summarized.

"Thats interesting because Koenma told us we would be dealing with Jin's counterpart. Now that Kaira knows what he looks like, it should be easier to find him." Yusuke stated.

"Yeah, if she didn't run off like that! Now we have to find her and the wind guy." Kuwabara complained.

"You're not a happy camper today are you?" Krissy laughed at Kuwa's glare.

"Well we better get going. We still have to find a place to stay." Tori mentioned and turned right into someone. "Oh I'm sorry...K-Kurama!?!"

He stared down at her. "Hello Tori. Nice to see you again."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Britt asked.

"We were let out early and none of the students we allowed to stay." Kurama answered.

"Oh boy, this is bad." Krissy sighed and shook her head.

"Where is Kaira?"

"Well that's the bad thing. You see she was so excited about meeting up with you again, she took off for your school." Yusuke replied.

"We thought it would be okay since they said you were still there..but now it's going to be difficult trying to find her." Britt added.

"I see..."

"We can look for her in a bit, but this luggage is getting kinda heavy..so can we go now!?" Kuwabara yelled.

"When did he get all the way over there?" Tori stared at the carrot top who was across the room.

"He's right. Lets go find a hotel. Know any good ones?" Krissy looked to Kurama and Yusuke.

"Yes, but it's very expensive." Kurama said after a moment.

"That's okay. Our school is paying for our trip." Britt smiled.

"Alrighty then, on ward we go!" Yusuke shouted, earning him many blank stares.

"Uh huh, something is really different with those two..." Tori said. The other's nodded in return and then followed the happy Yusuke and the irritated Kuwabara out of the airport and hopefully a nice hotel.

(With Kaira...)

"Kurama!! Kurama!! Where are you!?! HEY! Get outta the way!" Kaira yelled, making people jump out of the way just in time.

After a few minutes, she slowed down to a crawling walk. "So tired...where the heck is he? If he really did come this way, I should have caught up with him by now. Crazy janitor didn't know what she was talking about.."

She drug herself around a corner and saw a woman with black hair entering a yard with a white fence.

"No way..is this luck or what?" Kaira perked up and ran to catch up with the lady.

"Um, excuse me! Ms., would you happen to be Suichi Minamino's mother?" she asked when she arrived at the fence.

"Oh yes. Hello dear, are you a friend of Suichi?"

"Um, yes! Would you know where he is?"

"Well he did say something about meeting some friends at the airport after school today. Have you looked there yet?"

"No, I haven't. Thank you!" Kaira took off.

"You're welcome! Come back soon!" Ms. Minamino waved and smiled.

(With the others...)

"Wow! Look at these rooms! So amazing!" Tori, Britt, and Krissy gazed at the huge room they were standing in. The ceiling was high enough to hold an elegant chandelier, which was fixed above the center of the room. The fours beds (a/n woow its like a mansion! lol..and it's a square room, ha!) were arranged to where the foot of them was facing the center, making a circle..sorta. The head board of each bed was angled in one of the four corners. There was a separate room for the bathroom and it was also pretty big. There was a bathtub, a shower, two sinks, and ofcourse the toliet which had its own little room.

"Well it better be nice for how much it costs. Good thing you don't have to pay for it!" Yusuke laughed.

"So we get to come over and party right?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know about the party, but you guys can come over." Krissy answered.

"Yeah, as long as it's not two in the morning." Britt mentioned.

"Okay, now that we have everything set, we should go find Kaira." Tori said as she dropped her bag at the foot of one of the beds.

"Yes, she's probably lost." Kurama put in.

"Hmm, it's getting dark too. Let's hurry." Krissy headed toward the door, just as they heard a knock at the window.

"Why would someone be knocking at the window?" Tori looked puzzled.

"I believe the right question is how. I mean, we are three stories high." Britt corrected.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama greeted the three eyed demon as he opened the window.

"What brings you here?" Kuwabara asked.

"I thought you were here. There is a strange girl running around the neighborhood causing a lot of commotion. I thought she might belong to you." Hiei said.

"That must be Kaira. Where was she when you started your way here?" Yusuke questioned.

"At Kurama's house."

"I didn't know she knew where you lived." Krissy looked to Kurama.

"I doubt she knew. She was first at the school."

"What are you, a stalker?" Britt narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hn. Whatever. I just thought you would like to know your dog was missing." Hiei responded then jumped out of the window.

"Glad Kaira didn't hear that. Anyways, we better go find her now. If we don't, she'll get into trouble with the police again." Tori opened the door while putting on her jacket.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama looked at each other. "..again??"

(Back with Kaira...)

"I should have asked her where the airport was! Not to mention, they probably are already gone. Man I'm so stuipid!" Kaira said while she ran. "Hey, I don't remember passing a park before." She slowed down to a walk and entered the park.

There was a water fountain with bench seats set around it. "I might as well rest a bit. I wonder if they are looking for me?"

She sat down on the bench, then laid on her back to stare up at the stars. "Hmm, it feels nice out here."

"You shouldn't let down your guard when you know the enemy could be close by."

Kaira shot up and scanned the area. "It can't be..how did you get here so fast?"

Scott came out of the shadows followed by his messenger boy. "We took the same flight as you of course. We had to take out a couple to get our tickets, but here we are."

"Hey, it's that guy from before!" Kaira pointed at Max, completely ignoring Scott.

"Uh, hi."

"Have you retrieved the necklace yet?"

"No, I just got here stupid! I haven't even met up with the others yet." Kaira said angerly.

"You're a little slow. You best hurry it up if you want your friends to live." Scott replied.

"My friends will be fine."

"Hmm I wonder. I guess we need to leave you alone now. Find me that necklace now, dear Kaira!" Scott and Max disappeared.

"Stupid jerk. Ordering me around like that. Sheesh.." she laid back down. A few mintues later, she noticed someone was hovering over her. 'Now what...?' she thought and opened her eyes. "Kurama..?"

"No you idiot."

"Hiei!?!"

"Hn."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" she grabbed the front of his black cloak and shook him.

He slapped her hands away. "I came to tell you your friends are on the way. Who where those two humans?"

"Scott and Max. Scott is Jin's counterpart."

"You were talking with the enemy? Why didn't you take them out?"

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly fit to fight right now. My energy is in short supply." she pulled her knees up and rested her head on them.

"Poor excuses. You are just pathetic."

"I fought Scott before and I lost. That's why he has the stones now."

"You let him have the stones?!?"

"I didn't let him _have_ them, I did say I fought him but lost."

"You idiot! Now they have the advantage!"

"Hey, you don't have to call me names. I know I've messed up, that's why I'm here to try and fix the problem."

"Hn. Do what you want. I'm going to track those humans down." Hiei then jumped to the nearest tree and took off.

"Hmm, I wonder if I will be able to do this without my power..?" she sighed and focused on the fountain in front of her.

"That face doesn't suit you."

"Yeah..? So what?" she said without even blinking.

"And I thought you would happy to see me?"

Kaira shifted her eyes toward the voice and nearly choked. "...Kurama..."

"Yes?"

"You're not an illusion are you?"

"I hope not. I feel alive any-"

"Kurama!! It's you!!" she jumped up and ran towards him, intending to brace him; but unfortunately, she tripped and fell, face planted into the concrete.

"Are you okay?" Kurama kneeled down next to her.

"Oww! That really hurts!" she whined and rubbed her nose. Then she flung herself at him, finally able to hug her love. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"What took you so long to find me?" she glared up at him.

"Oh, well if someone wasn't running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, it might of been easier to find you!" Britt yelled from the entrance.

"Hey everyone's here." Kaira muttered, then her face grew red. "Okay, well I guess we should get going to the hotel. Thanks for finding me, ah ha ha ha ha!" She stood up and backed away from Kurama a bit.

"Yes, that would be wise. Let's get going, shall we?" He held out his hand.

Kaira nodded and blushed, taking his hand and walking toward everyone with him.

"Reunited and it feels so good! Reunited 'cause we understood!"

"What the hell are you singing?" Scott glanced at Max who was sitting next to him. They were both in a tree behind Kurama and Kaira.

"This song fits perfectly with the moment, I thought I would sing a little."

"You creep me out. Now all we have to do is wait until Koenma appears with the necklace. It's going as I planned."

"There's one perfect fit and sugar this one is it. We both are so excited cuz you're reunited! Hey hey!"

"Don't call me sugar...and I'm not excited about anything but killing Koenma." he growled

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Ba-a-aby!"

Scott punched Max in the face, sending him into the tree trunk. "There, now that's a perfect fit."


	4. Fight for the Necklace not the Darkness!

**Hey guys! Wow, it has been a long time since I updated! I got caught up with finals and then I lost my jump drive that contains this story on it! I'm glad I found it, aren't you? It shouldn't take me as long to update this story again. Thank you for sticking with me and THANK YOU VERY MUCH for your reviews! You guys rock!**

Hiei turn his head a little, glancing in their general direction.

"Whats wrong Hiei?" Britt asked him.

"It's nothing."

"Now see there! You almost got us detected. This sheild doesn't conceal sound you idiot!" Scott whispered angerly at Max.

"Well you're the one who punched me into the tree!" Max argued back while rubbing his face.

"Served you right too. Come on, lets get going."

(with the others...)

"So Kaira, did you enjoy your tour of Japan?" Yusuke asked, amused.

"Not really. Oh Kurama, where does Kaitou live?"

"Why do you ask?" Kurama looked down, a little confused.

"I want...REVENGE!!" She rubbed her hands together as if thinking about an evil plot.

Britt punched her in the head. "Yeah, like you could get revenge. You'd be caught before you set one foot on his lawn."

"Hey, hey! Give me some credit here! If I can steal and never get caught, then I can get revenge and not get caught."

"Yeah we heard about you getting in trouble with the cops. Can't even take candy from little kids without getting arrested?" Kuwabara laughed. Kaira kicked him in the shin, then hid behind Kurama.

"Alright now. Lets all go home and get some sleep before we end up killing each other." Krissy said to interupt the glaring contest.

"Sounds great. One of us will come to get you in the morning so be ready." Kurama mentioned.

"When you say early, exactly how early? Eight o'clock early or eleven?" Kaira asked.

"More towards the eight." Yusuke answered.

"Geez, I hate getting up early on vacation days..." she whined.

"Yeah yeah, come on. You stink ya know?" Tori told Kaira as she started dragging her toward the hotel. Kaira just rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, see you guys tomorrow!" Britt waved and, with Krissy, ran to catch up with Tori.

"So where are we going to meet up?" Yusuke asked the others.

"How about the park? That way Hiei doesn't have to go anywhere." Kurama chuckled at Hiei's glare.

"Fine. But I'll go pick up the ladies!" Kuwabara declared.

"Hn."

"You got something to say shortie?"

"Anyways, lets get going. It's already 9." They all nodded at Yusuke's comment and went to their own houses.

(Sometime in the night...)

Kaira found herself in a black room with her standing in the only light there was; not even a sound echoed though the darkness.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" she looked around her, trying to figure out where she was.

"Kaira..." She jerked her head toward the direction of the voice.

"Who's there?"

"Kaira, you are too weak."

She saw a form coming her way. "Who...who are you?"

"I am you, your inner self. I want to be free, Kaira. I'm tired of being in a weak human body. You are worthless to me and everyone around you the way you are."

"What are you talking about?"

The figure emerged from the darkness, and Kaira recognized it to be her demon. "Let me take over and make you stronger. You can help your friends if you are stronger. Those who are your enemies will never stand a chance against my power. Let me out of this place and take care of them for you. Kaira...you do want to save your friends, don't you?"

She was silent before she answered. "Yes, I do want to save my friends."

"But you are too weak. Will you let me out to save them?" The demon was pacing around Kaira as she spoke.

"I, I don't know..." Kaira played with her fingers.

"Let me out so I can save them. I can help you defeat those you are threatened by. Let me out, Kaira...Let me come into the light..." the fox demon was whispering in Kaira's ear now.

"I...yes..Ple-"

"KAIRA!! WAKE UP YOU LAZY GIRL!!"

"Aaaah!!!" Kaira fell off her bed and hit her head on the wall.

"I think you over did it, Britt." Krissy sighed from the othe side of the room.

Kaira sat up and examined everyone. "It was a dream..?"

"Eh? What was a dream?" Tori asked.

"N-nothing! You guys are already dressed?"

"Yes, it's 7:30. One of the guys will be here soon, so you better hurry up and get ready!" Britt offered her a hand.

"Thanks." Kaira yawned and entered the bathroom.

(30mins later...)

"I have arrived!"

"The dork is here..." Krissy mummbled and they heard Kuwabara's voice through the door.

"I'm not a dork!"

Tori opened the door. "Good morning Kuwabara! We're all ready to leave!"

"Thats good. Come on, the others are already at the park." Kuwabara stepped back to allow them to exit the room.

"Ok, lead the way." Krissy said after she locked the door. Kuwa nodded and proceeded down the hallway.

Britt noticed Kaira's distant look and nudged her in the arm. "Are you ok?"

Kaira's face brightened all of a sudden. "Yes! I'm perfectly ok! See? Ah ha ha ha!" She walked right past Kuwabara, not paying attention where she was going.

"Wait, Kaira!" -Wham- "The Elevator's not open yet..."

"...oooowww..."

"Now I see why she doesn't like getting up early.." Kuwa stated, Tori and Krissy just nodded.

(Finally, they arrived at the park...)

"What took you guys so long?" Yusuke asked, annoyed.

"Kaira isn't fully awake and she kept running into things." Tori explained.

"I'm awake now..." Kaira muttered and rubbed her throbbing head. After the elevator, she ran into the glass door of the hotel and then tripped over some bags other guests had left on the curb.

"The glass door was kind of funny to watch though." Krissy giggled.

"Glad I was amusing to watch." she sat down under a tree.

"So what are we doing today?" Britt asked Kurama.

"Koenma is supposed to come give us a breifing on our mission." he replied.

"I see, so the little guy is late too? Figures.." Kaira sighed.

"Uh, is she alright?" Yusuke whispered to Krissy.

She shrugged. "I dunno, she's been acting weird all morning."

"Kaira, I have pocky, do you want some?" Britt kneeled next to her.

"No, I'm fine."

"Whaaaat?!?! YOU don't want POCKY! Are you sick or something??" Kaira slapped Britt's hand away.

"I said I'm fine."

"Good, then I'll take it!" Kuwabara snatched the box out of Britt's grasp and began to open it. Kaira narrowed her eyes and then pounced on him.

"Give me that pocky! She asked me not you stupid!!"

Yusuke and Krissy glanced at each other. "Nevermind that. Seems she's okay now."

Krissy smiled and laughed. "Yeah she's strange."

"I'm glad you guys are all happy about this assignment." Everyone turned to look at Koenma.

(Near by...)

"Hey Scott, Koenma is here."

"Perfect. Can you see if he has the necklace?" Scott was leaning against the tree trunk.

"I can't tell. It looks like he's scolding them or something."

"Heh. What form is he in?"

Max turned his head toward Scott. "Why don't you open your eyes and look?"

"Because I did all the work yesterday, it's your turn."

"What kind of an excuse is that?!"

(Back with the others...)

"So he finally arrives." Hiei jumped down from the tree Kaira had been sitting under.

"Yes. Now can we get to business? I have a tight schedule today." Koenma watched the others.

"Yeah yeah. So tell us already instead of standing there like a rock." Kaira was eating the pocky she won from Kuwa. He was laying on the ground, knocked out for the moment.

"You said they are after this right?" he held up a necklace. It was made up of little skulls, with the center one being a little bit bigger and holding a red stone in it's mouth.

"You brought it with you? Are you really that dense?!" Krissy yelled at him.

"What do you mean? Have you already met the demons?"

"Duh! Why do you think we're here?" Britt answered angerly.

"Yeah, they're in Japan also." Kaira said, a little less dramatic.

"I thought you could see everything with your tv you got up there?" Yusuke asked.

"I've been really busy lately! Why didn't you tell me this when I spoke to you yesterday?"

"I didn't think you would actually bring it with you!" Yusuke shot back.

"We have company." Kurama mentioned and everyone got quiet.

"Well well! So you came through for us after all Kaira." Scott grinned.

"What are you talking about? This had nothing to do with me, idiot." Kaira glared at him.

"I see. It doesn't matter either way I suppose. I still get the necklace and the chance to kill the ruler of Spirit World."

"What? You never said anything like that before." Kaira growled.

"Oh simple minded child. The bad guys never tell the truth." Max said, stepping up next to Scott.

"Hey it's that guy from before! The one that gave us that note!" Tori pointed out.

"Hello again. Oh and since most of you are wondering this, I am Murota's counterpart." he said.

"Murota..where have I heard that name..." Yusuke mummbled.

"Murota is that mind reader that got shot in the head with a pencil eraser." Kaira explained.

"How is it that you know these things?" Koenma asked her.

"I really don't feel like explaining it again."

"So reads minds and this guy is the wind master?" Kuwabara said out loud, trying to put things together in his head.

"That's correct. Now if you don't mind, we would like the necklace." Max held out his hand.

"We're not going to give it to you!" Krissy yelled.

"Then I guess we'll just have to fight for it. Ready Max?" Scott glanced to this partner, who nodded at him. "Great, lets get started."

Scott summoned a huge wind that hit the group and knocked them backwards. Koenma let go of the necklace and it fell between the group.

"Max get the necklace!" Scott ordered.

"Okay!" he ran and grabbed the necklace just as Kaira did.

They glared at each other until Kaira shouted, "Max! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"What?"

"Kaira! Cut that out! This is no time for games!" Britt hissed.

"Blah blah blah, no one has a since of humor..." Kaira complained and snatched the necklace from Max's hand.

"I guess it's time for me to start using my power now." he closed his eyes for a moment and then focused on Kaira.

'_Ok, I don't have any energy. I need to have Kurama protect me. Yey Kurama!! I love that guy!_'

"Uh, weird..." Max jumped up and darted in front of Kaira.

"Oh crap.." Kaira was punched in the face and sent backwards into a tree.

"Kaira!" Tori got between her and Max. "Spirit Sword!"

"Oh, you guys still have your powers? I wonder why Kaira is the only one who is useless then?"

'_Useless...?_' Kaira thought.

"Don't listen to him! He's just trying to get you distracted!" Krissy said to her, standing with Tori.

Everyone else was having trouble with Scott. Koenma was knocked out, Kuwabara just got punched with a tornado fist, Yusuke was on the attack, and Kurama was dodging a wind clone's attacks along with Hiei.

"Kaira, you aren't useless. You just haven't recovered yet." Britt placed a hand on her shoulder.

'_**Kaira...let me be in the light. I can save you and your friends. Let me out...let me out..**_'

Kaira looked around, seeing everyone fighting and getting hurt. Her attention was drawn back to her cousins who were trying to out wit the mind reader, but were failing.

'_**You are weak, you need me. Let me out, Kaira. You are worthless now, but with me you will be strong. Kaira, let me out. Free me!**_'

The voice was getting louder in her head.

"Fine! Be free then!" Kaira yelled. Everyone glanced in her direction as the purple swirling energy enveloped her; transforming her into that half fox creature.

"Not this again. Max! Get the Necklace from her before she opens her eyes! Hurry!" Scott yelled.

Max threw the girls out of his way but it was too late. Kaira's blood red eyes glared darkly at him and an evil grin formed on her face.

"Finally, I'm allowed in the light once more."


	5. The Queen of Theives

**Hello guys!! Thanks for all of your reviews!! I have a disclaimer to do this chapter well i should do one every chapter, but eh..  
I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Kandra. She is a character of Golden Vixen and I did ask permission to use said character.  
Ok! Now that it has been said, please enjoy this chapter!! Thanks again!**

Everyone stopped and stared as Kaira analyzed each fighter and the situation. After a few mintues, her eyes rested on Kurama, confusion obvious in them.

"Oh this can't be good..." Krissy managed to say while trying to find her feet.

The half formed demon finally switched views and then felt her face, noticing the blood from her lip on her fingers. "Which one of you got in the lucky shot?" Her eyes darted to the guy in front of her.

"Crap! Why did she have to come out now?!?" Scott muttered angerly.

"You've seen this form before?" Kurama asked, destroying the clone in the process.

"Only once when I first encountered her. That's when I got the stones and the addtional power, hence my wind clone." he replied.

"Kurama, everyone is in danger if she stays in this form." Hiei mentioned.

"Yeah, we don't need something else to fight right now!" Kuwabara added.

Just then Max came flying by, raming into Scott and then skidding to a stop some feet away.

"That's it? I thought you to be more of a challenge..." Kaira licked the blood off the back of her hand.

"Any one got any ideas?" Yusuke asked, eyeing the strange girl in front of him.

"Geez, she's stronger than before. I cant read her mind at all!" Max complained.

"You. Red head." All attention was directed to Kaira. "You are the famous Yoko Kurama, are you not?"

"In another form, yes." Kurama answered carefully.

She smiled. "Fate has given me another chance." He noticed her hand was clenched around something. "Another chance, to **kill** you!" She swung her arm in front of her, a sword forming during the action, and charged.

"I'll say this, I didn't expect that turn." Kuwabara announced.

"Who cares about your opinions!" Tori yelled across the park.

"Wow, an enemy and a lover in one. That has to be tough." Britt summarized.

"We have to help him, we can't just stand here and watch." Krissy suggested.

"This is his battle. Besides, we have other enemies to consider." Hiei spoke up.

Max and Scott were watching and listening to everything. They were trying to figure out if they could get the necklace and get away.

"Maybe it would be better if we left? I'm sure we could get the necklace another time." Max stated.

"Yes I know we'll get the necklace because we are going to kidnap Koenma over there." Scott whispered.

"I see. Hiei has just pointed us out. We need to act now." he replied.

"I'll distract them, you get Koenma and run. Go!" Scott summoned yet another wave of air that crashed into Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the girls. Hiei jumped out of the way just in time and lunged at the wind master.

Hiei managed to cut Scott in the side, but was quickly dealt with by a wind clone he had failed to notice. Meanwhile, Max had picked up Koenma and was darting towards the woods. Scott followed soon after his wind clone took over fighting for him.

"K-Koenma!" Yusuke yelled.

"Give up Yoko, you will never win against me!" Kaira laughed and swung her sword. Kurama stopped it inches from his face only to have her smirk and forced more energy into her weapon. He noticed this and pushed it to the side, but too slowly. Spikes shot out from her blade and pierced his right shoulder, scraped his cheek, and punctured his stomach. He let out a painful yell and fell backwards, clutching at his wounds.

"AH hahahahahahahahaha!!" Kaira laughed evilly. "What happened to you, spirit fox? You've never gone down this easily before. You seem so, oh what's the word..._human_."

Kurama just glared at her, panting through his pain. 'How does she know me? She does seem familiar...' He coughed out some blood.

"Kaira! What are you doing? Snap out of it!" Britt yelled.

"It's demon girl all over again!" Kuwa whined, remembering what happened the last time.

"Shut up you! We all know!" Tori shouted, rather annoyed by his complaining.

"Come on, he needs our help now." Krissy helped Tori up and together with Britt, started charging Kaira.

"Annoying humans thinking they can take me on." Kaira sighed. "So easily they can be disposed of." She fished around in her hair for a second before slamming her hand on the ground. Instantly roots tore through the grass, snatched up the girls and swung them into the air but never let go.

"Crap! Not good!" Yusuke kicked a few roots away, but to no success. Kuwabara had also entangled himself in the plant.

Hiei dodged the roots and attempted to free the girls, but as soon as he stopped to cut the root, tiny ones shot out to capture his sword. A thicker one wrapped his arms to his waist and pulled him into the sky as well.

"I can't have you interrupting our fight, little pests. How can you stand to work with them? They're humans! They're not even worth protecting!" With this, the plant tightened its grip on its captives. Many cries followed.

"Stop this! Why are you doing such a thing if it's me you're after?" Kurama tried standing, but crumbled back to the ground.

"Why? Because all humans must pay! That boy summoned me into the body of a weak human girl! Sure she had unusual spirit energy, but she is still human! And she's not supposed to be in this world anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you wondered why you were an anime character to her?" she asked.

"I've had my opinions." he answered.

"There has been a hole in dementions for a while now thanks to that foolish human trying to make a portal to demon world. Energy that escaped our world found its way to their world, giving normal humans power. That game master wanna be ripped the hole to where both our world and their world merged together, allowing him to summon you to this girl's house and me into her body. I've haven't been able to control this body until now, though I did manage to warp her mind before." she explained.

"And what about Britt?"

"Oh you mean the fire demon's girl."

Hiei growled.

"Do not worry. She only contains the demon's powers. Unfortunate really. It would have been nice to have a partner." she sounded depressed.

"What is your name?"

"I'm hurt you don't remember me! I guess it can't be helped though." she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I am known as Kandra, the Queen of Thieves." She was playing with her sword as she said this.

"Kandra? Enlighten me."

She shook her head. "Still? Alright." She took in a big breath, "I'm the one that guarded that temple you broke into to steal that staff! Then you took me as your prisoner! How can you not remember me you bastard!"

Everyone looked at Kurama in disbelief.

"I see. You're still angry with me about that matter."

Kandra frowned. "Yes, and now you shall die."

Hiei took this time to summon his fist of the mortal flame attack and lit the tree on fire. The fighters dropped from the air as the roots let go of their victims.

"Holding back were you?" she smirked. "Too late for a rescue though. I'm afraid I've completed my mission." Kandra pulled out the sword from Kurama's chest and watched as his body dropped to the ground.

"No! Kurama!!" Tori cried out.

"Damn it! Curse you!" Kuwabara yelled while running towards her to make a swing with his spirit sword.

She dodged it easily, cutting him in the back as she moved.

Krissy and Britt were at Kurama's side, trying to found out if he was still breathing.

"It's a tragic fate, but it had to be done." Kandra muttered and clashed swords with Hiei. She pushed him off and jumped back. Yusuke fired a his spirit gun and nicked her on the leg. Hiei noticed her distracted and made his move to stab her.

Kandra saw him advancing and prepared to block it, but Kuwabara came up from her right and she had to move sooner than she wanted. This left her open for Hiei's attack, thanks to her wounded leg slowing her down, and she had no way of blocking it now.

His sword pierced her stomach and exited out her back. They stood there for a moment as Kandra took in the damage. 'I'll have to retreat for now, I hope this humans body can recover quickly.' she coughed out blood as Hiei removed his sword. By the time she hit the ground, Kandra had faded back into the depths of Kaira's soul.

"She's not dead is she?" Tori asked, walking up beside Kuwabara.

"No." Hiei said simply.

"You guys! Kurama's still breathing!" Britt yelled.

"That's a relief. Now what are we going to do with them?" Yusuke waited for a response.

"Obviously we cant take them to the hotel." Krissy stated.

"Yeah, and Genkai's house is too far. We need to take a train to get there." Kuwabara mentioned.

"Kurama's mom would freak out, so I guess it's either Yusuke's or Kuwabara's house." Tori sumed up.

"My sister wouldn't be too happy about this..besides, Urameshi's mom is used to having someone bloody in the house." Kuwa slapped Yusuke on the back which earned him a punch in the gut.

"Then it's settled! Lets hurry before someone comes over here." Britt and Krissy walked over to Kaira's body.

"What are you talking about? No one comes in this area of the park because Hiei scares them all off!" Yusuke laughed.

"Watch your mouth, detective. I can still kill you." the fire demon growled, but they just ignored him.

Kuwabara assisted Yusuke in carrying Kurama as Britt and Tori did the same with Krissy and Kaira.

After returning some of the looks of passerbys, the group had fianlly made it to Yusuke's house.


	6. Dreams of Memories

**Hello Everyone! Yes, I'm not dead, and after the two year wait it has returned! Finally!! I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting. I've been really busy with class work, like research papers and the like, but now I should be hopefully updating one chapter every week! (No promises!!) Alright, I do have a disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR KANDRA OR WILLOW! YU YU HAKUSHO BELONGS FUNIMATION, KANDRA AND WILLOW BELONG TO GOLDEN VIXEN. **

**Okay! Now on with the story!!!!**

(The next morning...)

"Kurama! Kurama!" Green eyes focused on the girl in white running towards him from across the grassy field. "Hey Kurama, wait up!"

All of a sudden a strong gust of wind started from no where and big black storm clouds rushed over the bright sun. Those same eyes stared in shock as the blackness swirled around the girl and changed her into something evil. Her most beautiful blue eyes had taken on a blood red, her smile had been stricken with a smirk and fangs, and the dress was no longer white, but ripped and torn with the color of evil purple energy.

"_Kurama..._" the creature said, "_Come out and play..._" Just as it lunged for him, Kurama sat up immediately.

He glanced around the room and noticed that he was back in reality. 'It was just a dream..' he thought to himself as he looked at his sweaty palms. Bandages were wrapped around him in the most unusual ways. "I feel like a mummy at a museum attraction."

There was a light tap on the door to his room. "Kurama, are you alright?"

He searched his mind to try and place the voice. "Yes Britt. You may come in if you wish."

She peered around the door before entering. "Um, how are you feeling? Are you hungry at all?"

"I'm alright. Thank you for your concern. Is Kaira doing any better?" He watched the girl shift her weight before answering.

"Well no. Since we got home three days ago, she hasnt moved one inch. The only way we know she's alive is by placing our ear over her to hear her breathe." Britt shook her head. "I dont understand why she wont wake up. Her wounds have almost healed completely..." Her eyes shifted to his arm. "How are yours doing?"

Kurama did a quick check of himself. "Actually, I think I can walk if its alright to come out of this room."

"Okay, yes! That will be fine. I'll make you a sandwich or something. Um..what would you like?"

"You dont have to bother with me." He said while standing up. "If I need something, I'll be sure to ask you."

Britt nodded and followed him out of the room. The others were sitting around either watching tv or staring into some place far away.

"Hey there Kurama, how are you feeling?" Yusuke asked when he saw the red head emerge.

"I'm fine. Has there been any word from the kidnappers?"

"No not one word." Krissy answered.

"Yeah they are probably still licking their wounds." Kuwa snickered.

"I wonder how Koenma's doing? I hope he's alright.." Tori spoke up.

"Nah I wouldnt worry about him. They are probably so annoyed with him by now they'd want to pay us to take him back." Yusuke mused.

Kurama glanced around the living room. Thre was one person missing. "Where has Hiei run off to?" he asked.

"He's been keeping a close eye on Kaira in there." Britt pointed to a room. "He says her dreams intrigue him, whatever that means." She was clearly annoyed. Kurama smiled to himself.

"This is soo boring! I want to go out and do something!!! Why cant we leave the house!?!" Tori shouted, breaking the calm.

"I know.. I wish Yusuke had something to do in here besides eat, sleep, and the occasional tv watching." Krissy sighed.

"Well I dont know why you dont leave. There are plenty of us to take shifts to make sure she doesnt wake up and kill people." Britt answered her, temper rising.

"Hey now, every one chill. Now that Kurama's up, maybe we can do some kind of schedule. This house is driving us crazy." Yusuke had stood up while he spoke and streched.

"Right, so who gets to be the first lucky three?" Kuwabara looked around. When no one responded, he suggested: "How about rock, paper, sissors? I'm a pro at that game!"

"Sounds reasonable." Kurama stated. They all hundled in a circle. After a few rounds, there were a lot of groans and pleased yeses.

"Okay then its settled! Kurama, Yusuke, and Krissy have to stay home!" Tori announced.

"Yey! I can go food shopping!" Britt ran to get her wallet.

"You guys are cheaters..." Krissy grumbled.

"Sucks to be Yusuke's counterpart instead of Kuwabara's doesnt it?" Tori laughed and danced out the door.

"Will you guys be okay? I mean I dont want to, but I can stay if you want me to." Kuwabara asked.

"So make us feel bad, I'm sure we'll be fine without your little sword. Go pick daisies or something." Krissy mummbled.

"Yeah and be sure to get something good to eat while you're shopping!" Yusuke requested happily when Britt was about to walk out the door.

"Right! Something good for Yusuke, already on the list!" Britt grinned and followed Kuwa out.

"Hey where'd Kurama go?" Krissy asked.

"He decided to go check on Hiei." Yusuke told her while plopping down on the couch.

"You dont have any video games to play?"

"As a matter of fact I do! I just didnt want everyone to get loud and risk waking the dragon in there." Yusuke pointed in the direction of the sleeping Kaira.

"Awesome! Hurry up and hook it up then man."

"Already on it."

(With Kurama...)

"Hiei, are you alright in here?" Kurama asked when he got no response to his knock.

"Just peachy." the fire demon muttered.

Kaira was laying on her back in Yusuke's bed with her arms folded over her stomach. Her breathing was so shallow he had to double check. Kurama noticed that Hiei was sitting in the window staring at him.

"So her dreams amused you?" Kurama chuckled when Hiei growled.

"That girl cant keep her mouth shut." After a moment he spoke again.

"I dont think its a dream, Kurama. More like the two souls are fighting to take control of the body. Neither of them is winning and its grown quite boring." Hiei stated, looking out the window once more.

Kurama pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down. "So they are fighting one another...I hope things don't go the wrong way."

Hiei glanced at Kurama. "Who is the demon that we fought earlier?"

"An old enemy. I was given a hint about a mystic staff located in a temple far hidden in a forest. It was said to contain special powers and being the theif that I was, it was of a high priority to me. I managed to scramble up a group of demons and together we tore into the temple." He paused to remember the memory. "There was another demon in there with Kandra, but she was weaker than said Queen of Theives. I had no fight with that one. Kandra guarded that staff with all her might, but I was more powerful and over came her easily. I decided to take her as a hostage with the staff so I might be able to recieve something a bit more rare. However it did not turn out so."

Hiei looked to be interested in the story, so Kurama smiled and continued. "I kept her in a dungeon for a while. She seemed more like a pet than anything else. Finally, I decided that I did not need her anymore and let her go free. Apparently she was thinking of something the whole time she was down there, because I haven't seen the staff since she left."

"I take it that she fought her way out." Hiei muttered. "How long?"

"If you mean how long she was down there I'd say 4 months or longer." Kurama looked away from Hiei's stare. "To be honest I completely forgot about her."

"Sorry Kurama, but I'd have to kill you too."

The fox demon chuckled. "Yes I'd have to agree."

(In Kaira's Mind...)

"Give it up human, you are no match for me!" Kandra delivered a punch square in Kaira's face.

"If I wasn't so tough, why am I still holding my own!?" Kaira returned the blow with a kick in the stomach.

"Yes, it is odd that you haven't been defeated yet. I wonder if its because of your love for that stupid fox.."

"Don't call Kurama stupid! He's way smarter than you are!!"

"Oh you think so?" Kandra positioned herself for an energy blast.

"I know so! You don't know him!" Kaira backed up, ready to deflect the attack.

"Honey, you're the one who doesn't know the almighty Yoko Kurama. He's a total jerk. He locked me away in a dungeon and forgot about me!" She realized that her supply of energy had run out when her hand wasn't forming her bomb.

"He would never do such a thing…" Kaira relaxed a bit, conversation was better than throwing punches.

"Well since we are sharing the same body at the moment, how about a trip down memory lane? Then maybe you'll believe me." Kandra carefully wallked over to Kaira and grabbed her hands. "Now close your eyes to see my past." She said while doing the same.

Kaira stared at the demons face a moment before doing what she was told. Suddenly she taken back to an old time in the demon world. It was dark and she could voices coming from this tall looming building standing in front of her. She walked inside and saw two demons holding a conversation. One was sitting in a chair and looked like Kandra. The other was pacing back and forth and looked to be dressed out in blues and blacks. **(Author's note: This flashback is a reference to Golden Vixen's Story ****A Scares Blue Rose****. It is very different than the original.)**

"Willow please stop pacing, you're driving me crazy!" Kandra muttered.

"I'll stop pacing when there's something to do." she responded.

"I know dont why we have to guard this thing anyways. Its not like some one is going to steal it."

"Shh! don't jinx us!"

Kandra rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We've been protecting this staff from the weather for like a hundred years now."

Willow sighed at her friends complaints. Just as she was about to speak, she sensed some demons outside. "Kandra.."

"I know.. looks like we'll be fighting after all."

The large crowd burst through the door, meeting their fate the instant one foot was inside. Kandra and Willow stood back to back with their swords dripping of fresh blood.

"That was hardly worth the effort." Kandra groaned. "Now we just have a big mess to clean up."

"Not quite finished." Willow whispered.

Kaira looked at the door. Yoko Kurama stood with a smirk on his face along side Kuronue. 'No way..'

"I knew that there were going to be some powerful demons guarding the staff, but I had no idea they'd be this weak." Yoko pointed at the two girls, talking to his partner.

"Weak!?! You're calling me weak!? Look who's talking pal!" Kandra growled, taking a fighting stance.

"Well, it looks like we have no choice but to kill them, Kuronue."

"So it seems."

"Stop yapping or you'll get your head chopped off!" Kandra jumped into the air and came down with her katana ready to strike Yoko in half.

"Pathetic." He had his whip out in a flash and wraped it around the incoming weapon, setting the girl up for a blow in the stomach. Kandra let go of her sword and flipped to safety.

"You're not getting the staff." Kandra stated.

"But you are without your weapon now."

"Only a fool rely's on a weapon for victory!" she snatched a seed out of her hair and pounded it into the floor. Instantly a vicous plant sprouted and focused its cites on Yoko.

"Intresting.." he mused to himself. The plant tried to trap its victim in its thorny vines, but Yoko was too skilled for the thing. As soon as it had been summoned, it was now killed.

"Who the hell are you?" Kandra backed up a step.

"Surely you have heard of the infamous Yoko Kurama?"

Kandra sneered, "You're no hero, thats for sure." she turned her attention to her friend being flung towards her. "Willow!"

She poor demon was knocked out cold. Kandra checked to see if she was still alive.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill her." Kuronue glided up beside Yoko.

"Just take the damn thing already." Kandra muttered. She knew she couldnt protect her friend and the staff.

"Don't worry, we will. But I am also taking you."

Kandra looked up in shock. "What do you want with me?"

Yoko smiled evilly. "You're going to be my new pet."

Kaira gasped at the now laughing Yoko. 'Stop it! Leave her alone!' She ran at him and fell right through. The scene around her began to swirl. 'No! Kandra! Run! Get out of there!'

"Run!"

Kurama and Hiei looked at the girl who was yelling at them.

"Are you okay, Kaira?" Kurama took her hand.

Kaira looked around the room. "I'm....awake? And in control?" She looked towards the red haired beauty who nodded his head.

Then she turned her attention to Hiei. "Hey three eyes (she pointed to her face)....hit me."


	7. Author Update

Hey you guys, I'm so sorry for the long update!! I figured, hey I gots some free time between classes this semester I can do it! NOT! I get to getting back on the story and research papers, and test swarm me! Mid term break is next week, I hope to get at least 3 chapters up. I have the them written down (i dot pay much attention in class) I just have to type them up. Dont forget about me plz :) And thank you for waiting on me :P

~YoukiKaira~


	8. A Friendly Partnership

**Finally a chapter has been typed and uploaded!! I hope you enjoy and plz forgive me for the long break!!! I HOPE I dont do it again.....I so HOPE I dont have any papers to do for a while...I hate research papers.... Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!! WOOT!!**

Hiei looked at the human girl before him. "What did you say to me?"

"I said hit me. Knock me out, throw me out the window, or something."

Kurama shook his head and put his hand on the girl's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Kaira sighed. "Im fiiiine, I just wasn't done talking to Kandra."

"Well there is no need to be knocked out for that. I'm sure you'll be able to speak with her again."

"She probably got tired of listening to your babble." Hiei mummbled.

"Oh ha ha, mister funny guy over here. Anyways I guess I can stay awake, I am kinda hungry."

She went to stand up and.... BAM!

Kurama and Hiei exchanged looks. "Kaira...."

"Hey dont take that tone with me, I didnt do it on purpose.." she rubbed her head. "..ow"

"Some one forget how to walk in there..?" Krissy asked from the living room.

"Hey you would fall down too if you got up too fast!" Kaira snapped back.

"I dont need your attitude missy!"

"Oh yeah?!?" Kaira flung the door open, ran full force, and pounced on Krissy.

"Oooww!!! Kaira!! Get your big butt offa me!!!!" the girl screamed and managed to dump her cousin off in the floor.

"I dont have a big butt..." Kaira poked her lip out.

"Im glad to see you're feeling better...and back to normal." Yusuke laughed.

Then a noise rummbled through the air. Krissy rolled her eyes. "AND hungry..."

"Haha, well what can you expect? Whatcha got to eat in here?" Kaira stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Water for now. The others should be back with something soon." Yusuke grinned at the exaggerated slump of sadness his words got from Kaira.

Kurama and Hiei finally came out of the room. "Bout time, having a make-out session?" Krissy joked.

Kaira jerked her head to glare at her cousin and then to the demons.

"Honestly Kaira, I would never. Hiei is clearly not my type." Kurama smiled innocently. Hiei just grunted and found another window sill to sit in.

"Oh is that so?" Kaira slowly walked back into the living room, eyeing the red head.

"Yes, and besides I already have you."

"Oh those are suck up words." Kaira crossed her arms. "Why dont you...persueade me?"

"Not in front of us you dont!" Krissy jumped up and grabbed Kaira by the ear. "Do I have to give you..the talk?"

"What? No I was only playing!!!! Ow, ow ow ow..!" Kaira defended but still got drug to the couch.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"But what if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Hold it in!"

"Waaaaaah!! But I have to gooo!!!"

"Fine!! Your whine is soo annoying!!" Krissy let go and Kaira took off into the bathroom. "~nyaaaa!!!~"

"She is one crazy girl." Yusuke stated, the others just nodded.

(~With Kaira~)

---_**Stop fooling around**_---

Kaira looked up into the mirror. "Hmm? I coulda sworn I heard someone."

'_**You are soo dense! Forget about me already?'**_

"Oh! Kandra! I'm glad you can still talk to me. I kinda missed you."

'_**Whatever. You're wasting your time. You're supposed to be showing me how Kurama has changed remember?'**_

"Haha riiight yeah I forgot. Dinner should be the perfect example. A lot of interaction with that."

'_**Alright, just remember I'll be watching AND reading your thoughts....naughty girl.'**_

"Oh whatever, if you can read my thoughts then you know full well that it was a joke...."

There was a knock on the door. "Are you okay in there? Talking to yourself isnt very healthy."

"Britt!! That means-" she opened the door "-FOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!"

"Um yeah thats right...We gots little bento boxes! They are soo cute!" Tori called from the other room.

"Bento? But those are for lunches.." Kaira puzzled in her mind.

"Well yeah but these came from a supermarket. So I hope they are good." Kuwabara examined the container.

"Me too cuz I'm hungry!" Yusuke was already at the table.

Kaira smiled at Kurama who handed her a meal. "Thank you." They sat down next to each other, across from Tori and Kuwabara.

"Here we go, nice orange kool-aid!" Krissy laughed and set glasses down in front of everyone.

"Thanks!" Kuwa grabbed the glass and sucked down the whole thing. "Refill?"

"Geez dude.." Britt stared in shock.

"Well walking around and looking at everything does make a man thirsty."

"I suppose." Kurama glanced at Kaira who was almost done with the food. "And too much sleep must make you hungry."

Kaira looked up at the stares and grinned with noodles hanging from her mouth. "Yummy!!"

"Eww gross, girl swallow you food!" Krissy threw a napkin at the girl.

"Okay. Um Kurama coulda get me some more drink?" she asked

"Certainly." He smiled and poured the juice into her glass.

"Thanks."

'_**He is definately different. I've seen enough. I believe that he contains a good soul now. So what was the second part of your plan?'**_

'_Can you here me if I think what I want to say?'_

_**'Of course, I just said not even 20mins ago that I can read you thoughts!'**_

_'Right, well as soon as I find a way to demon world, I'm going to help you get your body back.'_

_'__**Are you serious?'**_

_'Totally.'_

_'__**And just how do you think we can get there? Ask Koenma? Oh wait, he's captured!'**_

_'I dont need your sarcasm. My thought was....'_

_**' Oh I see, I like that. And this is a good plan because even though you cant sense it, one of them has been standing guard outside...and its the weak one with the mind reading powers...'**_

"Mmm perfect!"

"I disagree, I could cook something better than this." Tori poked something in the box.

"Huh?" Kaira was confused.

_**'You said that last part out loud stupid. I just hope Koenma gives you that reward, if you save him that is.'**_

"Are you alright? You've been very quiet the past few minutes." Britt eyed the stiff figure sitting diagonal to her.

"I'm goood! And full...I think I ate too much." Kaira sighed.

"Good thing these are disposable. I dont have to wash dishes!" Krissy stretched.

"Except for the glasses." Yusuke pointed out.

"Oh yeah..I forgot."

"Dont worry Krissy, I'll do them for you." Kaira volunteered.

"Great! I'm going to get a shower then!" Krissy jumped up.

"But our stuff is at the hotel."

"Nah we went by there and got everything, see?" she gestured to the stack of suitcases.

"OH."

"Yeah we wont be staying there now that we have to stick together, so we paid the bill off and moved here for a little while." Tori explained.

"Yes thats the best plan since we dont have any clue where Koenma is or when they decide to attack again." Kurama added.

"Yep, and we got a shower at the hotel, so the bathroom is all yours." Britt smiled and helped Kaira clean up the table.

"Alrighty, I'm going to go play some video games in front of my tv." Yusuke said as he stood up.

"Aww cant we just watch a movie?" Tori asked.

"Yeah we picked up some at the store." Britt had two movies in her hands.

"As long as its not a chick flick Im okay with it." Kuwabara put in.

"Yey!!"

(A little after midnight...)

_**'Kaira wake up!'**_

"hmmm..?"

_**'Shhh!! I'm in your mind remember? Wake up or at least enter dream land!'**_

_"Kandra? What is it?'_

_**'Time to get up and go. That kid is still hangin' around but he's sleeping, so are the others including Hiei.'**_

_'Oh! 'Kay I'm getting up...awww Kurama looks tooo cute!'_

_**'Stay focused...'**_

_'Riiiiiiight..'_

Kaira manged to make it outside without making a sound...amazingly. She looked around the trees till she saw the boy.

_**'Alright, give me control of your arms and hands for a moment.'**_

'_Okay, but..'_

_**'You can trust me now, I'm not going to go phsyco on you.'**_

Kaira just nodded and Kandra was soon in control. She recovered a seed from a vine plant that was growing next to the building and forced it to bend to her will. The demonic vine slithered up the tree's trunk and slowly wrapped around the boys face to keep him from yelling out with surprise, which he tried to do. Then it wrapped around his enitre body so he couldn't move. She made the vine lower to the ground so she could look in the face of the enemy.

"Take me to your master you lap dog."

The boy only made an angry face at her.

"You are in no position to argue." The vine suddenly grew a head that beared its many teeth at its hostage. The kid soon changed his mind and started the long walk back to base.


	9. To, Demon World?

**Woo-Hoo! Another Chapter! Sorry this one is kinda short, I'll make sure the next one will be longer. Thank You For Reading! Oh and remember I do no own anything in this story except Kaira and her cousins!! Enjoy :)**

(At the hiding base)

"Max is late. I bet he fell asleep on the watch again." Scott informed his Dark Lord.

"Is that so? I find that hard to believe."

"Sir?"

"I can feel his presence in the castle."

Scott looked up from his kneeled position to steal a look at his master. "He is still late."

"Yes and it seems he has brought a guest."

"What?" The double doors opened up behind the wind apprentice and a vine shot out, grabbing the boy and lifting him into the air.

"Ah, Kaira is here. Nice to finally meet you, in this world." The dark lord stood, his robes falling into place by his sides.

"You are mistaken, my name is Kandra." the red eyed demon corrected.

"I see, then it nice to meet you as well, Kandra." he smiled warmly.

"You dont seem much like an evil guy. Where is Koenma?" she asked, not seeing the prince in her scope of the room.

"Why thank you, and the young Jr. is okay. He is probably sleeping in his guarded room."

"Great, I'll be taking him back."

"Do you have a gift for me?" He held out his right hand.

"No gift, just pain!" Kandra then summoned her plant sword and charged at the dark figure.

"Thats too bad. I guess I will have to take it by force." In his outstretched hand, and ball of fire formed around a wooden block that had appeared. Suddenly the block broke into firey chunks and hurled themselves at the demon girl.

_'Oh yeah he has the stones...'_ Kandra thought.

She dodged all of them and jumped in the air where a sudden gust of wind blasted her in the back.

The master had his lft hand help up in a 'stop' signal, and Kandra's body was stilled in mid air.

"I cant move!" she struggled against the invisible force.

"Yes, it is one of my favorites. Now I will take that necklace you have." he lowered his hand so that Kandra was in front of him. He reached out and tore the jewelry from her neck.

"Never thought of you as a diva." she smirked.

"With this necklace amping my powers I can now open portals to different worlds and morph reality as we know it! I will do you a favor for helping me get what I desired."

His right hand was outstretched again, but this time a huge portal opened up behind the girl.

"You wont get away with this! Where are you sending me?!"

The master just smiled. "You'll forgive me soon enough."

Kandra's angy expression faded into one of confusion as she watched the waving figure disappear when the portal closed. The next thing she knew, Kandra was falling away from a red sky toward the sharp tops of mountains.

She was shocked. "He threw me into..._Demon World_?!?"

(At the house, the next morning...)

"Everyone, wake up!!"

The red haired demon winced at the loud voice. He opened his eyes as he sat up, looking next to him. The space was empty. He looked around the room, no face (sleeping or awake) was the one he was looking for.

"Kurama!" It was Britt. "Kurama, Kaira is gone!" His eyes narrowed as he took in the information. By now everyone was awake.

"Say what?" Tori yawned.

"Kaira is gone and she has the necklace!" Britt said as she ran around trying to find the missing object.

"I heard some noises early this morning. She was outside attacking the mind reader." Hiei informed everyone when he walked in the door.

"What?" Krissy shouted.

"Where is she now?" Yusuke asked.

"I followed her to a huge building, could have been a castle, about four miles away. The boy had the door open for him as they entered it started closing. By the time I was to it, there was no way to get in. I tried to break it down." He held up his broken sword.

"I bet I could kick down a simple door Hiei. You're skills must be lacking the muscle!" Kuwa mocked.

"Watch what you say human. My sword may be broken but I have other ways to kill." Hiei responded.

"Is she still there?" Kurama asked.

"Thats the part that annoys me. I traced her energy from the outside of the house. The smell of rotting flesh and blood was in the air, and then everything vanished including her energy."

"No way..Demon World?!? They opened a portal to demon world!!!" Britt yelled.

"We have to save Koenma. Its the only way to get her back." Yusuke stated.

"Yes but first we need to get in some combat training." Krissy announced.

"Yeah I dont want to be on the side lines or in the way when we face them again." Tori added.

"I'm going to go to the library and see if there is any information about the castle. There may be another way in." Kurama said. He had a feeling that Kaira wasnt responsible for the actions.

"Do you need anyone to go with you?" Kuwabara asked.

"No I'll be fine. I'm going to check on my mother first. I'll call Kaitou and ask him to meet me there."

"Good idea. Two brains are sure to dig something up." Yusuke grinned. "Now lets get to training!"

"Kurama, besides the two fools we fought before, there is another human who is stronger." Hiei told the fox demon. "He is most likey the one who opened the portal."

Kurama nodded. "I'll be thinking of a plan. Watch their backs; they wont be aware if they are caught up in fighting."

Hiei just grunted and watched the red head walk out the door.

( A Few Mintutes Later at the Library....)

"I should have known that you would already be here." Kurama pulled back a chair while he spoke to Kaitou.

"Yes well we do have a research paper due when we return." the other student replied.

"Right, I'll be sure to finish it before then."

"So what is this meeting really about?"

"Do you know anything about a castle approximately two miles outside of town?"

"Oh yes I believe it is called the Dark Raven Inn."

Kurama thought about the name. "Dark Raven? Is that an adjustment to the title?"

"Yes, it has become so decrepit people started calling it that. They have also made up ghost stories and nw say the place is haunted. Not really a good choice for a new home, Suichi."

"I wasnt planning on that. Kaira was last seen going there with the help of an enemy. I need to find a back door into the building."

"You need floor plans. Well you are in luck and came to the right place. They have a whole room dedicated to the old houses and mannors around the city. Who are you fighting this time?"

"Two possibly three humans with the powers of Jin the Wind Master, Murota the mind reader, and may be Itsuki."

"Its the Sensui case all over again. Are they also going to make a portal to demon world?"

"With the thrid human being Itsuki's counterpart, he has already mastered the levels of portal opening, and closing for that matter. Hiei mentioned he felt the portal open then close with Kaira's energy disappearing as well."

"Then its true that humans contain more power than a demon once they drill into it. Kaira wont last very long there, being a mere human."

"Yes if she was there wouldnt be a chance to save her. But she has a demon who has possesion of her body."

"Say What?!" Kaitou was given a 'Shh!' from the librarian.

"I'll tell you about that later. Right now I need to find those floor plans so we can save Koenma." Kurama stood up and followed his classmate into the next room.


	10. Unlikely Invitation

**The next chapter should have more action in it, but at last here is chapter 9!**

(Meanwhile in Demon World..)

-_**Oooh man where are we**_?- Kaira thought as she took in the blurring scenery.

"'Bout time you woke up. We are in Demon World." Kandra responded as she ran through a forest.

-_**For real?!? Then you saved Koenma**_?-

"No, but this works as well. He can get us out of here when the others save him."

-_**Then what exactly happened?**_-

"Well I broke into the castle, had a little fight with the head guy and he threw me into a portal that he opened and closed himself."

-_**Uh huh…So did you give him the necklace?**_-

"I didn't give it to him, he took it from me. That's how he was able to open the tunnel."

-_**Greeeeat….Where are we going now?**_-

"We landed in a moderate level of demon world. My body was located in a higher level area. We have at least a two day run ahead of us."

-_**Two Days?!?! Holy Cow!!**_­-

"And that's not including the search and rescue."

-_**Well you'll be able to smell where your body is right?**_-

"I'm not a dog."

_**-OR sense it, and technically you are part dog since the fox is a cousin of them.**_-

"Bah that's all I need, a smart ass in my head."

-_**MY HEAD**_**­**-

"Whatever. I hope you don't mind, but I'll be in control of this body until we are out of demon world. Don't take this the wrong way but you are not cut out for long runs."

-_**No Problem, just don't give my body a bad name.**_-

"Heh a bad name, this body was useless before I came to rest here. Even if you did somehow figure out your spirit energy, youd only be able to help plants grow or burn toast."

-_**Thanks….you are too kind. Oh and since Im so useless you have been followed for about a mile now.**_-

"Grr…I don't see or _smell_ or sense any one." Kandra stopped and listened to the wind. "Or hear anything."

_**-I know someone is here. Hey look ahead there…**_-

Kandra looked up the path she was following and saw a slim figure standing at the edge of the forest.

When he saw he had the demons attention, a big smile graced his awful features. "Hey there, we got orders to bring you in."

"Is that so? And if I refuse?"

"Oh I don't think you will be able to." He nodded and a horde of lizard like demons jumped from the trees and landed in a circle around Kandra, each holding a sharp spear.

"I really don't have time for this nonsense. Let me pass."

"As I said before, we have orders." He replied. His face turned smug though when Kandra laughed. "Whats so funny?"

"You really think this little band is going to stop me? I know I may not look familiar, but you have every right to be afraid of me."

-_**Oh, just great. Im going to be hated by all the demons here….I hope I don't have to come back in the future…**_- Kaira sighed in frustration in the shared mind.

"I know who you are, Kandra the Queen of thieves." His grin was back.

"You know and yet you aren't letting me by?" Kandra was curious.

"Yomi wants to have a word with you."

Kandra stopped breathing. ~Yomi..?~

-_**HEY you have to breath remember!?!**_- Kaira shouted loudly.

She let out all the trapped air and became serious. "What do you mean Yomi wants to see me?"

"Just as I said. He has what you are looking for, if that helps any."

-_**He has your body? Then we should go!**_­-

~No, it could be a trap~

-_**Like we have a choice. I say we should go and then if it is we can get out of there.**_­-

~Do You know who Yomi is??~

-_**Um not really…**_- (A/n Just a reminder, American Counterparts only goes up to the end of Sensui.)

~Then that explains your eagerness.~ "Fine, take me to him." Kandra said to the waiting demon.

"Of course, this way."

(In Human World…LoL)

"Alright so when we get there, let Kurama do his thing, then let me at the bad guys!" Kuwabara threw up his fist as a threat to the future enemies.

"You would be more useful as a door mat." Hiei mocked.

"I've had it with your mouth shortie! Im gonna pound your face in!" He started to punch at the fire demon but was knocked over the couch by Tori.

"Are you sure we are strong enough to help?" she asked everyone else.

"Its true that you are not as strong as us, but you should be fine for this battle." Kurama assured her, then continued with the plan. "When we enter through here (he pointed at a blue print Kaitou had drawn 'to scale') Team one consisting of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Krissy will go to the left as Team two will break to the right. We will meet here, this hallway leads to the main room of the mansion."

"Okay, so where we are entering takes us to the dungeon?" Krissy was trying to memorize the steps in her head.

"Yes, we split up to search the cells." Kurama answered.

"Great! See I knew Kurama wouldn't fail us. So when are we going?" Yusuke spoke for the first time since Kurama got back. He didn't want to miss hearing anything.

"Actually, they will probably see us coming so it will not matter when we go." The red head replied.

"So we can go now?" Britt was already prepared. She had changed into a black tank top, with a matching black skirt. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and stared back at every one. "What?"

"Dang chick, are you ready for a fight or a date with a biker man?" Krissy laughed.

"Well I don't see how you'd be able to move in those tight-fitting blue jeans." Britt shot back while pulling on her knee high boots.

"Even so, I'd definitely would not be in a skirt!" Tori grinned, thinking she won.

"It may look like a skirt but its really a pair of shorts! HA!"

"Enough with the clothes, I feel like I'm with my sister at a sale in the mall…." Kuwabara sighed.

"How are we getting there exactly?" Krissy asked.

(15mins later…)

"We are so totally not walking all the way there!?!" Tori complained.

"My boots are killing my feet! Why couldn't we take the bus??" Britt whined.

"I wish Kaira was here so she could get her plants to take us there…." Krissy mumbled.

"Can you really do that Kurama..?" Yusuke asked him in a whisper.

"The fox smiled nervously, "Wishful thinking, Yusuke. I assure you that's all it is."

Yusuke's face was full of doubt. "Suuuure."

"How much longer?" The three girls asked in unision.

"You can see it from here, maybe another twenty minutes at the snail pace you're walking." Hiei said, clearly annoyed by all the complaints.

"Hey someones coming, and they are slowing down." Kuwabara stated. They all looked back at the headlights that came to a stop beside them.

"Kaitou??" Yusuke asked in shock.

"I had a feeling you may have needed a ride. I asked my dad to help out." He sat back so the group could see the driver. "Hi Kids, need a ride?"

"Do we ever! Thank you so much!" Britt ran and jumped in the back of the truck. The others did the same, just not as hyper.

"Now where are you headed again? The DarkRaven Inn?" Kaitou's Dad asked.

"Yes sir, we are going to see if the ghost stories are true." Krissy smiled at the looks she received.

"I don't want you to get in trouble, but you better becareful. I hear that a girl went in there, and never came out. True stuff." He flicked his turn signal on and pulled the truck into the inn's drive. "Alright everybody out. Have fun and be safe!"

"Thanks again man. You saved us all from head aches." Kuwabara shook the Dad's hand.

"No problem. See you kids later." And with that Kaitou and his dad were gone.

"Okay guys, are you ready for this?" Yusuke looked up at the huge inn.

"Ready!" The girls answered.

"Lets go."


	11. Tricks, Traps, and Surprises Oh my!

**Hey guys!! Sorry for the loooong wait, again. I've got to get better at this updating thing. oh wells, Thank You Everyone who Reviewed!! I do not own yu yu hakusho or the character Kandra. Enjoy!! :)**

(Demon World)

-_**Wow, this place is huuuge**_!- Kaira was memorized. –_**It looks like a human city!**_-

~_Yes, Yomi has a strange taste for things. Amazing he could make it look so good when he has no sight._~

-_**He's Blind?**_-

~_Yep. But when he lost his 'light', as he calls it, all other senses got stronger._~

-_**Oooh**_-

"Alright, Lord Yomi is on a tight schedule. I don't need you to wander off the subject of this meeting." The little demon spoke.

-_**Using Lord Yomi now that the king can hear**_- Kaira smirked.

"I should have all the time I want. He invited me here remember?" Kandra was smug. Being in the presence of one of the high rulers was nerve racking.

The lizard minions hissed while the head demon laughed. "You say that now, but I bet when you get in there, you will have nothing to say."

"Says you, the low life of this city." She mumbled.

In no time they were at the main house doors. After the demon said his information, at this time Kaira had time to laugh at his name..Marty, the huge metal doors opened up to reveal a long hallway.

They followed him until they were in a big open room in which even an sigh would echo.

"Wait here, Lord Yomi will be here shortly." Marty bowed out of the room, closing the door after himself.

-_**okay now Im nervous….**_- Kaira whispered.

~_No kidding, I better have not come here for nothing._~

-_**Oh man someones here..**_-

Kandra turned towards the figure standing in the light of one of the many large windows in the room. His hair was long and black, his eyes were closed and a smile was on his content face. Her heart skipped a beat; his power was greater than she imagined.

"Welcome me friend. I trust your trip was pleasant." Yomi's voice bounced off the walls.

"As nice as it can be with annoying little demons escorting you." She answered.

"Yes I can imagine. I am pleased they all made it back alive."

"Why did you call me here Yomi?"

"Right to the point. Well if you would follow me, I'll show you." He gestured for her to follow him.

_**-He seems nice in a scary kind of way**_- Kaira stated when they started walking again.

~_Yeah sure why don't you ask him out on a date or something, I'm sure he'll be sure to serve you as the main course of his meal.._~ the demon snapped back.

-**_Geez I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so nervous and scared_**-

~_I am NOT afraid of this man!_~

Yomi laughed suddenly which made Kandra catch her breath.

-**_yeah sure you're not_**-

She ignored Kaira's remark and focused on Yomi. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just listening to your heart beat. There's nothing to be scared of here." He chuckled.

"I am not afraid of you!" Kandra said a little louder than necessary.

"Why so uptight? I haven't said anything before about the matter." Yomi asked out of curiosity.

"Well you haven't but this human girl in my head will not leave it alone."

"So you can hear her then?"

"It is not my body after all."

"True, come this way please." He led her into a small room with a single cylinder full of liquid and beeping machines. Kandra looked closer into the glass and saw what she had been searching for.

-**_Wow….you're beautiful_**- Kaira thought as she stared at the creature sleeping in the tank.

"My body….but how?"

"It wasn't that hard to find. I thought you may come looking for it and I need a favor."

"Of course you do. What do I have to do?"

(With Team 2)

" You know, it was way too easy to get in here…" Britt whispered. They had already entered via the back door and split up.

"It looks like no one has been here in ages." Tori added.

"Kurama, I do not sense any energy here." Hiei reported after scanning the cells.

"they knew we were coming." Kurama said angerly. "We need to move, they may have Koenma in the main hall by now."

"I'll retrieve the others." Hiei muttered before he disappeared.

"Let's hurry." Britt and Tori nodded and followed the red head to the rendezvous point.

(With Team 1)

"Yo Koenma! Are you in here?!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Hey pacifier breath! Cry so we can find you!" Yusuke added.

Krissy remained silent as she searched the cells. "He's not here."

"No, they knew we were here. They moved Koenma somewhere else." Hiei announced as he appeared.

"So what are we to do now?" Yusuke asked.

"We go to the rendezvous point."

"Oh yeah, I knew that!" Kuwabara stated.

"Come on, lets get going!" Krissy started running after Hiei and the others followed.

(5 Minutes Later)

"Okay, everyone's here, lets move to the main room." Kurama instructed. Everybody nodded once and Yusuke kicked in the wall. "Well I meant through the door."

"This ways faster" Yusuke laughed and jumped through the hole.

The team looked around and saw Koenma asleep and tied up, sitting next to the master's chair.

"Koenma!" Krissy yelled.

"Im afraid that won't work, he's really tired." The man said. In his palm he held a small circle in space and time.

"Is that Kaira in there?" Britt asked, squinting to see in the long distance.

"Why yes it is, but she's not here, she's in demon world."

"We already know that genius." Tori stated sarcastically.

"Careful, we don't know where the others are." Kurama warned.

The figure in the chair laughed. "You don't have to worry about them anymore. I've taken their powers and erased their memory of ever having them." Gasps came as he finished.

"Just who are you?" Hiei readied his sword.

"Oh I guess that is rude of me. My name is Gatekeeper, but you should have known that."

"We meant your real name jerk!" Kuwabara yelled and pointed at the guy.

"I'm sorry but I cannot give you that information yet. Kaira would have to be present and since she is trapped at the moment, you're going to have to wait."

"Alright, then hand over Koenma!" Yusuke took a few steps closer.

"What happened to the word please?" Gatekeeper sighed after no response. "Very well then, catch." Koenma was chunked into the air.

"Koenma!" Tori shouted while Kuwabara growled, "You bastard!"

Krissy and Yusuke managed to catch the flying prince and untie him. The others charged the man.

"No, no, no, I need more time. So have fun with this little trick of mine." Gatekeeper held up his other hand and made a circle motion, then pushed out. The team was shoved back into a portal that had opened behind them. "Have fun! When it wears off, then you can come back!" the man smiled and the portal closed.

(In Demon World)

-_**What did he want with Kurama!?!**-_ Kaira asked angrily.

"Well they used to be teammates after all, maybe Yomi want to have a reunion." Kandra answered and thought of the conversation the girl was speaking of.

(Earlier…)

_"Of course you do. What do I have to do?"_

"_If you find the demon that took my light and bring him to me alive, not only will I give you your body, but I will also place your soul in it."_

"_Sounds easy enough. Where is this sight stealer?"_

"_The last I heard he was in the mountains, east of here."_

"_Those lizard demons were a test." Kandra smiled a little. "Should have known."_

"_I had to make sure that you are controlled. By the way, a few months ago, I thought I felt Yoko's energy. Is he alive?"_

_Kaira growled while Kandra answered him. "Well not as Yoko, but he is alive and well."_

"_Hmm I see. See to it that the creature is alive when you find him."_

"_I know I know you said that. I'm leaving." Kandra said impatiently and ran out of the room._

_(Present...)  
_

-**_you shouldn't have told him anything_**-

"I think he will be okay. Just keep hoping that there is a cave when we get to the base of the mountains."

-**_Feh…how long do we have to run?_**­-

"It may be about an hour if there are no distractions."

**-_Then I'm going to take a nap_**-

"Thank you! I'll finally have some quiet time!"

-**_enjoy it while it lasts_**-

(45 Minutes Later…)

Kandra noticed the sun was setting. "Crap I hate fighting in the dark." She was somewhere around ten minutes from the mountains. Just as the last beams of light danced across the lingering clouds, she heard something in the bushes. ~_Great just what I need_~ She jumped into a nearby tree, and listened to the sounds. There was a battle going on and the buzzing of insect wings were part of it. ~_That couldn't be…_~

Kandra started hopping from branch to branch getting closer to the fight.

-**_whats going on?_**- Kaira mumbled.

~_I think our target is close._~

-**_Kewl that was fast_**-

~_ shh and let me listen!!!_~

She settled in a bush just behind the insect demon. He seemed to be losing against some red, scaly looking guy who had two big horns jutting from his forehead and an extra large hammer decorated with spikes.

"Come now, this is all you have? The one who blinded King Yomi? You're pathetic, I doubt your story is true!" The big guy accused.

"That was many years ago, when Yomi was a weak little punk." The insect dodged the hammer.

"Whatever, I don't really care, I just want your mountain! Now die vermin!"

Big red charged the little insect man who tripped over a tree root. The hammer came up, and as he swung a vine whip caught the weapon and flung it away.

Kandra landed in front of the demon with a smirk. "Don't you see? Clearly he is an insect, not anything related to vermin."

"Who are you?" Red demanded.

"Oh me? Just someone who needs this guy alive. You see me and you can make a deal." She noticed her target was slowly backing away. The root that tripped him now wrapped itself around his leg. "Tisk, tisk. You aren't going anywhere."

"What kind of a deal?"

"Well you see, I was hired by King Yomi to catch this guy alive. So if you let me have him, you get his possessions." She explained.

"Hmm I like that idea. But how do I know he won't return?"

"Do you honestly think Yomi would let the man who stole his light get away alive?"

Big red thought this through. "I agree to your deal. Take the weakling away, I don't want anything else to do with him, just his mountain." He walked over to his hammer, eyed the girl, and then disappeared.

"Now, on to our business little man." Kandra turned around and saw her root chewed in half. "What?! You've gotta be kidding me!!"


	12. The SwitchUp

(Human World)

A hole opened up in front of Yusuke's House and the group of teenagers fell out.

"Oh my head! Wait... why is my voice so low?"

"I feel funny..."

"What Happened?"

Everyone looked around at each other.

"EVIL CLONES!"

"No you fools, take another guess."

"Kuwabara?"

"Ewww I'm Hiei!"

"Okay everyone, calm down. Let's try to figure out who everyone is first." Krissy's body spoke. They all nodded. "I am Kurama, in Krissy's body."

"I'm Hiei in the fool's body."

"Well I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara tapped in the shrimp's body!"

"Yeah the one who acts like a girl... I'm Yusuke in Tori's."

"Ha ha ha! But at least I'm not a girl!" Kuwa laughed and pointed.

"Wow..Hiei's body looks scary when he's laughing like Kuwabara.. Oh I'm Krissy in Britt's body!"

"I'm Britt, the spirit detective! Mwa hahahahaaa!"

"Yo Tori here in Kurama's bod."

"Well now that has been completed, how about a power test?" Kurama (Krissy's Bod) asked.

"I'll go first!" Kuwa (HB) held his hand out. "Spirit Sword! ~pause~ SPIRIT SWORD! ...Why can't' I form my sword!"

"Yeah this is definitely something to get used to. Hiei's all goofy and Kuwabara looks like he wants to kill everyone." Yusuke's body laughed (Britt).

"Try speed running, since that is your only talent." Hiei mocked (Kuwa's Bod).

Kuwabara held his tongue and decided to try it. He got in a running position and vanished.

"Kuwabara?" Tori called (Kura Bod). Then he appeared next to Hiei (Kuwa's Bod).

"Whoa man, I'm looking sexy and muscular!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I see, we can only use the body's power. Only our minds have been changed, not souls." Kurama observed. (KrisBod)

"Kewl so I can control plants?" Tori asked excitedly.

"Oh no, we are so doomed..." Krissy moaned. (B-Bod) "Tori's gonna kill us all!"

"I will not, give me a little trust here!" She whined.

"The female side of Kurama, gotta say it does seem fitting." Yusuke joked.

"Good thing Kaira wasn't here to hear that remark..." Britt smiled. (Y's Bod)

"So now what? More waiting?" Tori spoke from Kurama's mouth.

"Apparently, since we aren't allowed back until the spell wears off." Krissy's body spoke. (Kurama)

"Okay we need name tags, there is no way I'm going to remember who everyone is." Kuwa mentioned. (H-Bod)

"Yes, we all know how ignorant you are." Hiei smirked.

"I'd pummel you right now, but I can't bring myself to hit such a handsome face." Kuwa shot back.

"Anyway, we will need the time to learn fighting abilities just in case we aren't given our bodies back." Krissy pointed out. (B-Bod)

"Okay, but lets get those name tags first!" Tori cheered. (Kurama's Bod)

"Of course, and we need to check on Koenma as well." Kurama mentioned.

"Koenma! I totally forgot about him!" Britt exclaimed. (Y-Bod)

"I think we all did." Yusuke sighed. (T-Bod)

(In Demon World)

**~ How could you let him escape?~ **Kaira sighed, aggervated.

"Hey, I was making a deal for the bug; you could have told me he was getting away!" Kandra argued while she ran.

~**I can only see and hear what you do!**~ Kaira defended herself.

"Fine, fine at least he is leaving a blood trail. It shouldn't be long until we...Bingo there he is!"

~** Bingo? You sound like Botan...~**

"Who?"

~**Nevermind, come one lets get him!**~

"Hey bug, get back here!" Kandra yelled out to the flying figure ahead.

"Stay away, I don't need Yomi's anger!" he shouted back.

"I don't care what you want, I need your sorry insect ass so I can get what I want!"

~**Wow, he'll definitely slow down now..~** Kaira sighed.

~_Shut up~_ Kandra growled and yanked a seed from her hair. In a matter of seconds the bug was on the ground tangled in a mass of vines.

"Ha! Now what do you have to say?"

~**Well I would say he could chew right through them again..**~

~_Hmm good point~_ Kandra forced more energy into her plant. A flower appeared with teeth and thick saliva dripping to the ground.

"Right now, this little sweetheart won't hurt you. However, if you bite it, it will bite you and kill you very slowly by pumping venom into your blood veins that will decay you from the inside out. Understand?"

"Yes, but I would almost prefer this death than the one Yomi will put me through." He admitted.

"Oh well, that is what you get for taking orders from a damn thieving fox and then not finishing the job!"

~**Like you're one to talk**~

~_Hey, I don't need the peanut gallery putting in its two cents~_

~**Well excuse me then, sheesh!~**

~_Whats wrong with you all of a sudden? You're all grouchy and smug.~_

**~Oh I dunno, maybe because we haven't eaten in like, forever!~**

~_Suck it up! I sometimes go for months without food!~_

**~Well I'm human! I have special needs!~**

_~I can agree to that..~_

**~And what was that?~**

_~Nothing, just be quiet and we'll eat something later~_

Kandra turned her attention to her prisoner. "Come on, lets get going."

"I suppose." He sighed. "You're right. I should have finished him off when I had the chance."

"Not my problem pal." The plant grew vines for legs and followed Kandra to Yomi's Kingdom.

(Human World)

"Hiiii-ya!" Hiei's sword cut through a tree, then a rock, then another tree...

"Stop fooling around, moron!" Hiei shouted from Kuwa's body.

"Oh shut-up, you'll magically get a new one anyway!" Kuwa argued back.

"Have you noticed that those two are the only pair that switched with each other?" Britt asked (Y-Bod).

"I have, but I do not think there's anything special to it." Kurama answered. (Kris-Bod)

"Look at this! It grows and I think it likes me!" The red head was dancing around with a flower that used its roots as legs and its leaves as arms.

"Oh man...I am so sorry Kurama..." Krissy giggled. (B-Body)

"It kind of reminds me of that Pokemon plant thing." Britt stated and Kuwabara stopped whacking things to stare.

"Oh no! Stop, come baaaaaaack!" Tori yelled. The plant was running towards her own body.

"What the? Kurama, I though your demon plants were supposed to eat people?" Yusuke asked as the plant rubbed the girl's body's leg.

"Hahaha I think it likes you Yusuke!" Kuwa laughed as the fore mentioned boy kicked it off.

"Lets try not to use our powers unless we really need them." Kurama sighed. (Kris-Bod)

"I wonder how Kaira's doing?" Tori pondered out loud. (Kura-Bod)

"If she stayed human, she is probably already dead." Hiei stated. (Kuwa-Bod)

"Wow so positive..." Krissy rolled her eyes and then thought of something. "Didn't that guy say that this predicament should wear off?"

"Yeah so what?" Britt asked, puzzled. (Y-Bod)

"So does that mean that he will return us to the castle through a reverse portal?"

"I hope so, I do not want to walk all the way there again!" Tori managed to wrestle her creation to the ground and turn it back into a seed. (Kura-Bod)

"That might also mean that Kaira should be back. I am not sure of his plans, but I think he wants either Kaira or Kandra for something." Kurama's face was blank like a stone tablet. (Kris-Bod)

"Hey man, don't worry about it I'm sure she's fine." Yusuke patted the shoulder of his friend.

"That's not all I'm worried about."

"Then tell us what you mean." Hiei prompted the fox.

"Kaira is alright, I don't believe Kandra would hurt her. However, what does he want with her powers? Kaira herself has no solid energy on her own. Right now she relies on Kandra for her strength. The way she managed to sneak out of the house without me knowing tells me that they were up to something. I believe Kandra is trying to get her body back. She planned on being shipped back to Demon World and dragged Kaira along with her."

"So when Kandra gets her body, what happens to Kaira?" Kuwabara asked.

"She might be trapped in Demon World forever."

(Demon World)

~**How much longer? I'm hungry! I want to walk some**!~

~_UH! Shut up! You cant take control because I am in the process of transporting a prisoner that you couldnt possibly handle!~_

~**What do you mean by that?**~

~_I mean that you are nothing. You are a weak human with no powers of your own. The only reason you were feared is because of me. You have been relying on my energy from the start and without me you would be dead right now. And without my power, Kurama will abandon you~_

~**What the hell did you just say to me?~**

_~You heard me. Kurama doesn't want to have to protect a weak human for the rest of his life. Unlike Yusuke and Keiko, Kurama is a demon who likes power and hates weaklings. When you become regular old Kaira again, he will leave you and come running back to me. You will just be in the way.~_

Kaira didn't say anything else and Kandra smirked to herself. The bug guy glanced at the demon and chill went down his spine. They were almost to the city and his fate was upon him. He could feel the presence of the feared king creeping into his brain; oh how he wished that day never happened. And now he was being taken to the man he was supposed to kill by some crazy lady that liked to smile and growl at herself. What he wished his life should have been...was nothing compared to this.

"Hello there Kandra, I see you came through for King Yomi. He will be very pleased with you!" Marty greeted them at the gates and started to lead them to the main castle.

"Finally I'll have my body back and my former life! How I missed this world, my home..." Kandra sighed and dragged the bug behind her.

"Yes of course. King Yomi will be very grateful to you and so are all of us. You managed to track and take him down in less than a day, something we other demons wouldn't have been able to do." The lizard complimented.

"I agree, you guys are total losers." She responded. The other just frowned in her direction.

As they approached the castle, the main double doors opened up and Yomi with his advisor stepped out into the open.

"Welcome back. I have to say, that was rather fast. I wasn't expecting you back until sometime tomorrow." Yomi smiled at his new captive. "I have plans for you. I wont kill you just yet, you see I have a hunch about one thing but I cannot prove it without you. And I fear that _he_ will not believe me unless I have you here, alive."

"Right well you can have him now and chat him up all you want later. When do I get my body back?" Kandra interrupted the king.

"Don't be so impatient, friend. I have not forgotten our deal. Please come with me, once we put away your prisoner, I will set you up with your reward." He smiled and motioned for her to follow. The big doors were closed behind them.


End file.
